wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oranges and Lemons (episode)
Oranges and Lemons is the 10th 11-minute Wiggle and Learn episode. Songs # Swedish Rhapsody # Mary Had A Little Lamb # Oranges And Lemons Plot Murray is dressed in a suit. He is getting ready to go to the ball. It's Achilea the Mouse's ball. Come on and dance. *'Song #1': Swedish Rhapsody (Instrumental) - lots of ballroom dancing as Jeff and Murray play accordion and guitar up in the balcony. Captain Feathersword and Sam enter the SS Feathersword's dock. Captain asked Sam what his favorite number is. Sam thinks for a moment and says that he doesn't think he has a favorite number. Captain says his favorite number is 3 because there are three masts on the SS Feathersword. Sam says he'll have to think about it and exits. Anthony enters, Captain asks the same question. Anthony says 2 because he's got two feet to dance with. Anthony dances off Dorothy now enters and Captain asks her what her favorite number is. She ways it's 1 as she's holding one rosey bouquet. She leaves as Wags enters, telling Captain his favorite number is 4, because he's got four paws. Murray enters after Wags leaves, and says his number is 5 because he uses five fingers to play is guitar. He plays five cords on his guitar and leaves giving his best Elvis impersonation. Henry appears and says 8 is his favorite because he's got 8 tentacles. He counts them and leaves. Jeff enters, answers Captain that his favorite number is 7 because there are seven nights a week that he can sleep. Finally, Sam returns when Jeff exits and Captain asks again what his favorite number is. Sam now says his favorite number is 6, because no one else picked it as theirs! *'Song #2': Mary Had A Little Lamb Lyn plays Mary as she dances with the Wiggly kids. *'Song #3': Oranges And Lemons The Wiggles and Friends are dressed with their heads like bells. St. Clemens - Sam St. Martin - Jeff Old Bailey - Paul Shoreditch - Anthony Stepney - Caterina Bow - Captain Afterwards, Sam is in his pajamas. He and Dorothy sing the last verse. Gallery SwedishRhapsody-Prologue.jpg|Murray in his tuxedo suit SwedishRhapsody.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" Clare,MarioandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Mario and Caterina Clare,Mario,CaterinaandEmily.jpg|Clare, Mario, Caterina and Emily Ben,Mario,CaterinaandEmily.jpg|Ben, Mario, Caterina and Emily Ben,Kristy,CaterinaandEmily.jpg|Ben, Kristy, Caterina and Emily Ben,KristyandEmily.jpg|Ben, Kristy and Emily OrangesandLemons(Episode).png|Captain's dockyard OrangesandLemons(Episode)2.png|Captain and Sam OrangesandLemons(Episode)3.png|"What's your favorite number, Sam?" OrangesandLemons(Episode)4.png|Sam thinking OrangesandLemons(Episode)5.png|"I don't have a favorite number." OrangesandLemons(Episode)6.png|"C'mon, Sam, everyone has a favorite number." OrangesandLemons(Episode)7.png|"My favorite number is 3" OrangesandLemons(Episode)8.png|"because there are 3 masts onboard the S.S Feathersword." OrangesandLemons(Episode)9.png|"Maybe I'll have to think about it for a while." OrangesandLemons(Episode)10.png|Sam leaving OrangesandLemons(Episode)11.png|"Anthony, what's your favorite number?" OrangesandLemons(Episode)12.png|"That's easy, Captain. It's 2" OrangesandLemons(Episode)13.png|"because I've got two feet to dance with." OrangesandLemons(Episode)14.png|Anthony's feet dancing OrangesandLemons(Episode)15.png|Anthony dancing while leaving OrangesandLemons(Episode)16.png|Captain Feathersword OrangesandLemons(Episode)17.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." OrangesandLemons(Episode)18.png|"Ahoy there, Dorothy, me heartie." OrangesandLemons(Episode)19.png|"You can't have a posy of rosies for favorite number, Dorothy." OrangesandLemons(Episode)20.png|"(Giggling) Oh, Captain!" OrangesandLemons(Episode)21.png|"My favorite number is 1" OrangesandLemons(Episode)22.png|"and I'm holding 1 rosy posy." OrangesandLemons(Episode)23.png|"Oh yes, of course!" OrangesandLemons(Episode)24.png|Dorothy leaving with 1 rosy posy OrangesandLemons(Episode)25.png|"It's Wags the Dog!" OrangesandLemons(Episode)26.png|"Hello, Captain Feathersword. Ruff!" OrangesandLemons(Episode)27.png|"My favorite number is 4 because I've got 4 paws." OrangesandLemons(Episode)28.png|"1, 2, 3, 4." OrangesandLemons(Episode)29.png|"That's great, Wags, me heartie." OrangesandLemons(Episode)30.png|Wags leaving OrangesandLemons(Episode)31.png|Murray arrives with his guitar. OrangesandLemons(Episode)32.png|"Ahoy there, Captain." OrangesandLemons(Episode)33.png|"Ahoy there, Murray." OrangesandLemons(Episode)34.png|"Captain, my favorite number is 5 because I use 5 fingers," OrangesandLemons(Episode)35.png|"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" OrangesandLemons(Episode)36.png|"to play my guitar." OrangesandLemons(Episode)37.png|"And now, Captain, listen, I'm gonna play my guitar on 5 chords." OrangesandLemons(Episode)38.png|Murray playing his guitar OrangesandLemons(Episode)39.png|Murray bowing OrangesandLemons(Episode)40.png|"Thank you, thank you very much." OrangesandLemons(Episode)41.png|Murray leaving with his guitar OrangesandLemons(Episode)42.png|"Hello, everybody." OrangesandLemons(Episode)43.png|"I like 8 because I've got 8 tentacles." OrangesandLemons(Episode)44.png|"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." OrangesandLemons(Episode)45.png|"Goodbye, everybody." OrangesandLemons(Episode)46.png|Henry leaving OrangesandLemons(Episode)47.png|"G'day, Jeff. What's your favorite number?" OrangesandLemons(Episode)48.png|"My favorite number is 7 OrangesandLemons(Episode)49.png|because there are 7 nights every week when I can sleep." OrangesandLemons(Episode)50.png|Jeff yawning OrangesandLemons(Episode)51.png|"Sleep in my bed, I sleep." OrangesandLemons(Episode)52.png|Jeff leaving OrangesandLemons(Episode)53.png|"So what do you think, Sam? What's your favorite number?" OrangesandLemons(Episode)54.png|"My favorite number is 6." OrangesandLemons(Episode)55.png|"Well, you have to tell us why it's your favorite number, Sam." OrangesandLemons(Episode)56.png|"That's easy. 6 is my favorite number OrangesandLemons(Episode)57.png|because nobody else said it was theirs!" OrangesandLemons(Episode)58.png|Captain and Sam MaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" OrangesandLemons.jpg|"Oranges and Lemons" Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries Category:Episodes focused on Sam